Free effect
by Paktu
Summary: The 14th fleet is trying to return to earth, 50 years after the Lucifer cataclysm. This is their journey..., they un knowningly end up in mass effect universe. Im importing asset/tecnologies/ideas from deadspace, homeworld to make the humans in my ficton more interesting and unique. Rated T (possibly M) I own nothng exept the story, I took inspiration from many sources
1. Tec, codex, asset entry etc

Enjoy :P

Skip the stuff below unless you want to read the boring/interesting tec things that shows what asset the 14th battlegrup has.

GTVA 14th battlegroup

Is composed of ten ships along with a full compliment of fighters and bombers

2 destroyers, 3 corvettes, 3 cruisers and 2 logistis ships

GTD Orestes

GTD Raynor class destroyer

Commanded by Admiral Bei Jian

Description:

GTD Orestes is one of the finest ship serving the GTVA, Now she is serving as a Flagship for the 14th battlegrop and houses most notebly 222nd Nightwolves and some other squadrons. Due to be intended as a very offensive platform it is built to give fire support and mainly to supress and destroy capitalships. The Orestes carry only a small hangar.

Loadouts

12 power hungry primary photon beam canons, smaller and weeker then the Titan class destroyer three huge forward photon beam canons.

However the smaller ones have higher rate of fire and are useing over 50% of the ships avalible power.

Raynor have 39-41 turrets along with a nice compliment of long range torpedo luncher placed with care around the hull.

GTD Temeraire

Commanded by captain Kristae

GTD Titan class destroyer/carrier

Description

The titan class Destroyer compose around of 40% of it´s space reserved purly for Fighters and bombers, The ship is basicly wrapped around the hangar with thick armor and huge engines in the back, it carries three huge powerful forward mounted photon beam conons, perfect to finish off ships after being weekended by it´s overwhelming fighters and bomber squadrons. On top of that some turret mounted with care around it´s hull in order to fend off enemy attacks. However the titan rely mostly on it´s fighters and bombers in order to survive.

GTC Bretoniae

GTC Duke

GTC Persephone

Description

They are all GTC hyperion class cruisers

Those three ships are built to be a distraction and soaking up damage and softening the enemy, while havng other ships fisihing the enemy up. It have a nice tick frontal armor and a good compliment of pulse AAA turret to deal with fighters and bombers however it is smaller and inferior to the Aeolus in many ways, the very ship class it was originally intended to replace.

GTC Boreas

Description

GTC Bellerophon class corvette

The latest state of the art corvette, eqipped with three forward mounted medium size photon beam canons in pyramid formation. The ship is good to take out frigates and capital ships and it have both alot more durable and sightly more firepower then the GTC chimera class corvette.

GTC Labouchere

GTC Miranda

Description

GTC Chimera class corvette

Has three main forward mounted medium size photon beam canons stacked close and vertically on each other. The chimera have basically the same offensive punch of the GTC Bellerophon class corvettes but lack the armor, basically a tinfoil ship and therefor is advised to not be deployed without additional fire support.

GTL Solace

Commanding officer: Hera Bogdova

GTL Fortune

Commanding officer: Saito Hideaki

Description

GTL Anemoi class logistic ship

These logistic ship carry spare parts, huge medical facility(clearly bigger then medbay in the most ships in the fleet including elyseum transport), recovery crafts. The ship can extend it´s side and function as shipyard to build vessels endlessly if the recources requirement are meet . Basically all logistic needed to build, repair and maintain a fleet to optimal functionality.

Simply put these kind of ships are vital for the 14th battle group survival if they are going outside the GTVA supply lines.

Load out (armaments)

It carry only a hand full of turrets and are not meant to be in combat, preferably not being dragged in combat at all, basically staying outside and provide the very needed logistic support.

Codex

Quantum entanglement communication (GTVA prototype)

The communication works by intervine two atoms so when one of them is manipulated then the other one whould behave the same. This work excellent as 1 and 0, in other word, works like a transitor. But to have this kind of transistor was basically not practical to communicate with unless there are more quantum entanglement transitors built in and just one take up quite of alot of space, basically 1/4 of the size of a human. On top it all the communication is predetermind to a specific target to send the message. So basically only huge starship and satelites had this kind of communication equipment. It have been told the disbanded GTI (Galactic Terran Inteligence) sucefully made a much smaller one capable to be integrated in a helmet or around the ear, back at the first shivan war but the scamatic have been eighter destroyed or lost.


	2. Chapter 1- Unforseen development

Chapter 1

Unforeseen Development

Delta Serpentis 2385

50 years after the Great War

The lost generation is returning home...

By using technology derived from Knossos portal GTVA engineers successfully finished the construction of the Sol Gate.

Sol Expeditionary Force GTVA 14th Battle group have been given the honor to initiate contact with earth and her colonies. Once they emerged to the other side after an unusal bumpy ride, something went clearly wrong indeed.

Bridge at GTD Orestes

"Fleet Status report" Said admiral Bei with a calm composed voice, despite almost everyone know something clearly went wrong, during hyperspace.

The ships almost shook it self apart, something that happens when ships are blown out of course, in worst case they end up outside the space time bubble and that would result to the ship literally rip the ships apart. However this one was clearly different and simply rubbed everyone the wrong way.

"Sir, all the ships are reporting in however our fleet is spread out thinn in the system, luckily they seems to have exited hyperspace intact" Said the yeoman.

"What is our position?" Said Bei, leaning forward to the command console while looking down... exhaling easement knowing the fleet seemed intact while pressing a holographic button to open the hull plates that was protecting the bridges observation dec.

"Unknown... the hyperspace jump scrambeled the navigation computers, im in the dark sir" said the nav officers with a worrying tone.

"Helms, what am I looking at?" Said Bei while starring with awe... a sulfur looking yellow planet and huge field of debrise of ship wrecks orbiting it.

"Seems that a huge battle took place here, suggest to lunch probes if we want to learn more" Said the yeoman after recovering from the jaw drop.

"Alright...Fleet form up and regroup, Captain Al´Faddir scramble some probes, I want as much data we can gather within 2 hours, report direcly to me."

"Roger"(said Al´Faddir with a cynical but determined voice)

Status report

To: Commander Bei

From: Captain AL´Faddir

Our probes shows interesting readings in this system, we have a red dwarf star and three planets two witch is within the habitable zone. The first is a yellow planet is tidily locked to the dwarf star and it seems one side is bombarded by the sun while the other side is freezing cold.

While the second planet seems to remind the eggheads of snow ball earth along with a moon that is clearly damaged, huge chunk of the moons seems missing.

Apparently the probe shows that 2/3 forkich construct at the edge of this small system has a mass that seems to vary without changing physical object form. It was thought to be a equipment glitch or bug, bur further analyst suggest otherwise. If we research this element further we might develop new FTL, our few eggheads we have in the fleet are going crazy.

When it comes to the wrecks around the first planet and some in the surrounding space, raises some concerns to the safety of our fleet.

It was first feared that Shivans where behind the attack but the ships doesn´t have the weapon damages corresponding to the Shivans energy beams. They are most likely caused by kinetic based weaponry. To further exclude Shivan involvement completely the hand full ship profiles that we successfully reconstructed in our simulations doesn´t match anything in the known ship database.

The eggs heads are proposing project HW (homeworld) An attempt to return to GTVA space, Along for the moment three sub project under the banner of the main project HW. They want to send research team to the planet, ship graveyard and to the construct at the edge of the star system, and plans are being formed to make an expedition to the frozen planet in this system. we should have a basic road map within the hour.

We doesn´t know how long we will be trapped in this system, I'm forwarding a request from our leading logistic officer Ms Hera Bogdova to place all non-essential personnel to cryo sleep so there will be minimal drain on our supply. Oh... by the way she took the liberty to lunch another probe that found some organic material in one of the wrecked ships. The data made us able to conclude that the wrecs are over 2000 years old. Based on carbon dating and asuming these aliens have the same metobalism like us and that their organic food has the same kind of radioactive decay, so we should be safe for now, but I suggest we should be prepared for unforseen development.

End of report

1 day after entering the system

Status report

GTL Solace Alpha team

To: commander Bei

From : logistic officer Hera Bogdova (Alpha team)

We reached to the ship graveyard while most of the ships are regrouping to GTD Orestes, It would feel reassuring if you can at least send in a GTC hyperion class cruisers to protect us, in case the worst comes to happen. Anyway within this hour, we found an intact bow engine among the wrecks, I have a feeling that we are going to need to understand their propulsion in order to leave the system. I have been told by my fellow engineers that the engine core seems to have similar design of mass manipulation like the construct that one of our probes discovered. Im making this a priority sub project to HW.

In the mean time I took the liberty to prepare Bravo team, the ones that are going to set up a base camp on the planet surface without your approval. However I also request permission to act as a leading officer to bravo team and alpha so they will report directly to me and in my good judgment relay the main event reports to you.

The reading of our four probes sent to the planet are raises a lot of concerns, they shows an very hostile and toxic environment, clearly not fit for human survival, unprotected subject wont survive fully exposed to the planet harsh environment.

Work have also been underway to build some scuttle transport to bring Bravo team to the ground.

Requesting permission to modify our standard EVA suit in order to ensure the survivability of our operatives. Among these modifications I some of our engineer from Nos Astra company have developed a rig monitoring system to the suit in order to determine the usurers state of health and status. Work is also under way to find more applications to the rig system.

The GTL solace is essentially alone out here, once again I request a GTC hyperion class cruisers to join alpha team inorder to keep us safe if worse come to pass.

Day 1

Status report

From: GTL Fortune Charlie team Construct

Commanding officer: Saito Hideaki

to: Admiral Bei

After some painfull re aproach of what we understand in physic, we have finally been able to understand the construct to a certain extent.

The mass is decreasing and increasing, this is going to be hard to explain. But in a nut shell we are dealing with a new undiscovered element. When it is exposed with a certain condition it manipulate mass around it self in order to remain stable while keeping the mass manipulated object in it´s original form. In theory we could make the GTD Orestes weight like a feather and still retaining it´s size. This is basically all data I can get from our probes readings, we will learn more once we reach the xenofact construct within 7 hours.

I would like to have an sample of this element. I suggest you send a squad of our next generation modified GTF aurora recognisance fighter that are housed in GTL Solace, tell Officer Bogdova to scan for this element elsewhere in the system apart from the construct. Im forwarding data needed to fine tune the new revolutionary scanning equipment used in the fighters in order to achieve this task.

Sadly it has recently come to my attention that this element X basically made the surrounding space in this system disrupt many if not all jump nodes o to a severe degree, sending a ship throe these jump nodes will most certainly result in the destruction of the ship since part of it will end up out side the space time bubble. I shouldn't need to explain what literally happens to the ship.

However some reading lean to the possibility that the smaller the space craft is, the more likely it is going to survive the jump, however this latter part is almost pure speculation. The element X is simply changing to many variables, unless we want transmit hyper space jump data and want to sacrifice alot ships in order to get data necessary to re calibrate our jump drives to each individual jump node, then we... I really hate to admit it but we are stuck.

We would like to send all the data we acquire here at the Xeno artifact to alpha team, tha data will be invaluable for them in order to reverse engineer the engine that they have tasked them self to do a couple of hours ago.

On top of that my sister and her partner wish to be transferred to Alpha team to speed up their project and commence construction of a quantum entanglement communication device. This will make us able to communicate with alpha team directly without relying on the GTD Orestes as a communication relay, this will greatly improve the effectiveness of our work.

Sofia Bodova is clearly going on a spending spree with our resources, She have asked me to find a way to replenish our dwindling supply. So besides just researching on the xeno artefact, I had also started to get my hands full down in the engineering to constructing two mining carriers. I decided to use old scamatics developed by Spaceon industries about two centuries ago.(they went bankrupt after the massacre at their HQ) These Mother load class mining ship aren´t the cutting edge in mining business but is clearly the best we can get considering our limited budget. The mining ship will house 20 gremlin class mining corvettes on top of it all the carriers can process resources in higher quantities and faster than our two GTL logistic ship can do combined.

Plans is also under way to modify the gremlin to work as an salvage corvette, this should enable Bogdova to start more effective salvage operations compared to the repurposed Elysium transports.

Day 3

Status report

To: Commander Bei

From: Hera Bogdova

The Bravo team preparations are going smoothly, we will be able to lunch our expedition within two days.

We have built some atmospheric re-entry shuttles/transports and they are huge. We took inspiration from the space shuttles that was used during 20 century, since these craft are the optimal we can get considering our budget, the only different they are twice as big and have redesigned wings to deal with atmosphere since the denity is different between earth and this xeno planet. Four are under construction, one is a scientific lab and medical facility, the second is the living space and Equipment storage and the third a cargo scuttle bringing construction materials and several finished skeleton scaffold in order to quickly expand the base. While the forth is a workshop and a garage for four small rovers. They can carry two people each and capable to cover a lot of ground on top of that they can even be attached together to form an bigger vehicle.

Once deployed the scuttles should be able to doc with each other and their sides can fold out and inflate unit and will result in more space for Bravo team. Each one of the units should be able to give additional 1000m3 space, each scuttle will be equipped with two units. I have also taken the liberty to design a new agricultural hub to the inflatable units and building something similar to grow crops in space using the seeds of the food we have available.

This idea about the inflatable units was added since we took inspiration from Mars one missions that was deployed back in 21 century.

Oh... by the way Kunieda Hideaki and her partner Erik Lundsson arrived some hours ago and went straight to fine tuning our aurora fighter craft sensor arrray along with some of our off duty engineers ( remind me to give them a good RNR once they are done), I request three pilots to transfer to GTL Solace Alpha team in order to pilot them. I have also scrambled together some satellite to map out the surface of the first planet dubbed the Per Volantis (inspired by the end permian or rather known as great death) quite fitting name considering the ammount of ships and orbital bombardment and the ammount of death that has taken place here.

I almost forgot, I want to thank you for atleast commissioning GTC Duke to us , alpha and bravo team, in other words GTL solace crew feels safer, it clearly boosted the working morale.

And please do not forget to greet Captain Al´Faddir from me, ask him why he never calls.

End report

Day 3

9.47pm

GTD Orestes mess/diner

The ship was dark and empty, most of the crew where in cryosleep, the air was moistly, this contributed to an creepy and errie atmosphere especially when sound of someone's footsteps could be heard throe out the ships corridors and tram systems.

A squad of 222 nightwolfes was however not sent to cryosleep, apparently they would be transferred to another ship. While waiting for the Elysium transport they decided to pass time in the mess hall, bringing a card dec of poker and some shot glasses along with a bottle of whiskey.

10 min in poker game

"So Samuel... is it true that admiral Bei is your father, I've heard some stuff going around an..."Said Taylor while she suddenly was interrupted.

"He is not my father, he died along with the others at Capella incident" Said Bei/Samuel while trowing his card down and smiling ."Full house" he said.

"Aw dam it" Said Corly as he trew down his card, he lost ¼th of his monthly salary.

"Are you sure, you look very alike" (Said Taylor while ignoring Corlys lost and started to drink her shot glass)

"Well yeah im sure, do I have to write on my aurora fighter saying admiral Bei is not my father to set things straight?"

"Comon Taylor, seriously what kind of question is that, and no you shouldn´t have to do that"

"I was just joking around, what else can we do about the creepy and depressing atmosphere here.

"Geez Corley, im just asking, by the way we shouldn´t drink before our mission, isn´t it against protocol right?"

"Well you got that right Taylor, I bought this to celebrate our return to earth" Said Samuel while sounding a little depressed.

"Well now that you mention earth, I can´t get away the feeling the higher ups are hiding something" said Taylor while leaning back with the chair and dangling it with the chair last two legs.

"What on your mind?" Said Corley, while Bei/samuel started to pay more attention... Taylor stopped dangling and leaned forward.

"As far as we know we haven´t reached earth, and there is a debris field and wrecked spaceships around the habitable planet"

"Yeah kind of funny" Said Corley while chuckling a bit.

" What so funny, do you even take this seriously Corley" Said Taylor while showing off an intimidating feminine look and clearly sounded pissed off.

"Yes I do, I mean seriously... a habitable planet my ass, I heard the atmosphere is toxic and "we" the beta team are going to need some sort of EVA suit to even be able to stay alive ground side" Said Corly, while ignoring Taylors reaction with an amused expression while pointing at the wall with his thumb.

When Taylor was about to respond but suddenly some static could be heard before the loud speaker bursted to life.

"This is Captain Al´Faddir Squad Alpha from 222 Night Wolf report to the briefing room at dec 32 C next to the hangar bay 15."

"Well you heard him" said Samuel while rising up from the chair and taking the bottle while walking towards the elevator.


	3. Chapter 2- We got a situation

Chapter 2

We got a situation

15 min later(after the mess hall)

Samuel and his wingmen, took the tram system to the cargo dec, in order to take the elevator down to the hangar decs. Making their way trou the empty halls with flickering light was disturbing indeed. In the end, they reached their destination and where standing just outside the briefing room, the 222 could hear Captain Al´Faddir talking in comm with a person.

"Look, Hera I, feel for you, but I can´t take this call now," Said the captain with a straight voice.

"For old time sake make sure you show up at the ramen place at the old Orions Arm... once we sort this mess out" said a female voice.

"Yes, yes, I promise... I will be there, I just can´t take this call right now, laters" Said Captain Al´Faddir while ending the call and exhailing with a ease by tapping his ear and watching the holographic com monitor flicker and disapears, in the other display next to him he could see the people he has been expecting. Sadly his room wasns´t sound proof and they probably heard everything. He simply pressed the holographic button below the survalience camera and the door opened.

While Samuel and his wingmen entered the room

"Sorry about that emmm(while composing him self), as you guys probably know the 222 Night wolf have been given the honour to accompany the 14th battle group and have been given the additional honour to be stationed at the GTD Orestes. "

"Consider yourself lucky... so let me make this clear, I created the 222, and they have been known to have a superb flight record, and I will repeat my self again. I will not tolerate any insult to my squadron name. I won't expect anything less than Excellent flight discipline out there." Said Al´faddir with a serious tone.

"Geez have you thought on what to say to us like an hour before you summoned us in, I'm impressed that you even prepared for this" Said Taylor, while knowing her superior couldn do anything, there was a shortage of staff after all.

"I goanna let that pass for now, Since I cn´t afford having Admiral Bei and Hera to breathe down on my neck."

"Anyway, since your squad was supposed to initiate first contact with earth after the Lucifer cataclysm I have taken the liberty to assign you guys among the first reconnicence mission available, the GTL Solace have a wing of nex generation of aurora fighters, they want you guys to scan the area after a element the eggheads have dubbed element X."

"After the reconnicence mission you will most likely be assigned to escort a Elysium transport or a gremlin corvette to transport the element X, any questions?" After taking some moment to soaking up the information from the capten, Corley spoke.

" Whats a gremlin, sir" Said Corley, while he was clearly expressing an interest to find out what kind of ship it was.

"It´s a mining corvette developed by Spaceon industries two centuries ago, they earned their fortune by selling cheap space worthy ship to the masses, however once they expanded to the very profitable mining bussines they were out competed by the giants like Triton cooperation, Craven cooperation, Nitriton dynamic and many more. History has it that they found a jackpot, a very profitable place with a rare minerals and the other mining companies was willing to go far to take it from them. Since this happened long ago I assume you haven´t heard about the massacre at their HQ, if you want to learn more look at the ship data base.

"Anyway the gremlin and the very versatile like the Elysium transport is the most ideal ship for this kind of mission, considering our limited budget. Simply put we are hoping to get sample of this element for futher study and hopefully be able to return to GTVA space, any more questions?"

"How long do we have to wait to the transport, on top it all why can't we just fly with our fighters to GTL Solace?"Said Taylor.

"A fair question private...ecmmm(the captain was clearing his throat). The transport should reach us ETA 45 min and we can´t send you guys to GTL solace with our fighters since the logistic ship will need all the space they can get to their construction effort despite the main construction is taking place outside the ship hangars. And the reason why the transport can´t come faster to our location is because the jump nodes in this system are unstable by the effects of element X. This forces us to only rely on our fusion drives and sub light engines witch is not ideal when the fleet is scattered around the system. Most of the fleet is regrouping as we speak and it will take a while." "Any more questions" said the captain while leaning back at his chair and waiting a moment.

"No more? Well Commander Bei have also expressed concern on how long we are going to be stranded in the system and as such taken drastic measures to allow the logistic ship the freedom to work and cordinate on their own.. The GTL Fortune are going to construct mining ships and factories/metal working workshops facilities to extract and process the useful resources in more quantities then the GTL solace and Fortune can do combined. While GTL solace have been assigned to design support ship. In order to move on and establish a steady infrastructure to support and help our expanding fleet and finance the costly expeditionary missions. Im going to be honest apparently, Admiral is expecting us to be trapped here for a long time.

After a good while later

Day five

Apparently Ms Bogdova would give 222 alpha group a tour today of the GTL Solace. When they arrived yesterday, they could see entire GTL solace was filled and brimming with activity 6 hours per work shift and they worked non stop compared to the GTD Orestes that was dark and felt like ghost ship. It was a very welcoming change of environment, especially when Bogdova herself came down to the docking bay to greet them, the environment simply felt better, especially since disturbing reports started going out that some crew members went insane by the dark and claustrophobic environment in the ships. There are even reports sent from GTC Duke and Bretonia, that people started to bite off the tip of the fingers or rip away their fingernails in order to write unknown but disturbing symbols on the walls with their blood.

It was very disturbing indeed, especially when other individuals used the identical pattern of unknown symbols. To make matters worse a murder case was all so investigated in GTC Duke where the while incident was chought on camera. No such incident has occurred in GTL Solace yet but some of the crew started to show some divergent behaviour and everyone was in hig alert. Despite the incident reduced workers morale, everyone keep pushing on.


	4. Chapter 3- So it begins

Chapter 3

So it begins

GTL Solace briefing room above hangar bay 15

"Once again I want to formally welcome the 222 night wolves to GTL Solace, I assume you have been briefed in a nutshell on what you are supposed to do by Captain Al´faddir. He probably said something along the line that you will be scanning and escorting a transport harvesting the element X." said Hera Bogdova while the Asian looking Kunieda and her partner Lundsson waiting outside the briefing room.

Well let's just say that the plans have changed. Are you guy s with me thus far?" Said Bogdova with crossed arms while leaning to leaning to a wall while behind her thrue the window the 222 could see cranes outside in the blackness of space mounting their final touch on to the shuttles with welding spark here and there. A very beautiful sight indeed. Her answer to the question was a nod from the three after a while when they shifted their focus back to Bogdova.

"Well then, unless huge amount of element X is concentrated in one location our standard sensors are unable to detect it in smaller quantities. However thanks to the GTL Fortune research with this element, enabled us to modify our next gen aurora fighters to do just that."

"However we had a severely problem of modifying the resource containment unit in the gremlin and Elysium transports. Despite the data gathered from Charlie team and from what we could understand from the broken one that we got from the bow engine, Kunieda can you please explain this." Said Hera Bogdova while moving an inviting pose to the person standing next to her.

" We lack the sufficient materials and the necessary manufacturing methods to repair the containment unit we got from the bow engine, we can probably build our own from scratch but it means we have to improvise and thread In unknown territories. Without additional data our engineers and scientist can´t guarantee the safety of GTL Solace and her crew when we start using it. It should be easier and faster to find an intact containment unit in the wreckages. Said Kunieda. While giving off a holographic presentation, she has clearly put a lot of effort to it.

Bogdova was little disturbed and felt uncomfortable vibe of Kunieda unnecessary detailed presentation then she snapped out of that pose and said.

"So this is what we are going to do, you are just going to escort an Elysium transport and scan the wreckages after a intact containment unit with the element X in side

"Well Kunieda, I suggest you make final preparation and check the equipment before I send you along with the ground team bravo to Per volantis you will most likely not be in Solace in weeks so make sure Bravo bring everything it will need, I will be looking for ward to your reports in the future."

"Roger" Said Kunieda while shortly there after left the briefing room.

"Well the pilots suit up mission begin ETA 30 minutes, follow Kunieda to the elevator get to central command and aquire pass card. Thses card will allow you to open the lockers in the small construction hangar of B52 C , it is all so there we are housing the fighters that you will be flying.

At central command

"Hi 222, I have been expecting you since I received an heads-up from Hera, here is the pass cards, however these cards can open every locker in the room at B52 C." Said the central command officer.

"Why is that? " Said Corley interested.

"One of our logistic officer have screwed up and we had to reset the system, look for a locker that have a flight suit and make sure you put the stuff back these suit belong to some of our piloting crew that went to cryo sleep."

"If you have pilots in cryo why bring us to this mission"

"These pilots are not familiar with the aurora fighters equipment and clearly not authorised to use our new experimental aurora fighters. The 222 is supposed to be the best this fleet have to offer, are you guys sure you up to the task?" Said the officer while teasing Corley.

"Common, this is the 222, captain Al´faddir will rob us our RNR if we screw up, failure is not an option, we are up to the task.

"Hmm, shrugging off my teasing like that, well never mind I suggest you hurry up, mission start within 20 min, last inspection was 13 hours ago, and these fighters should be flight ready." Said the Central command Officer and invited the next group of the crew that was standing in line.

At the locker room 14 min later

After a short tram ride along the ship length they reached the hangar and entered the locker rooms.

Taylor was taking off her clothes ASAP, like Samuel and Corley did, after all their mission would start witin 6 min. Once done they started look for a locker havening the Pilot tight suit, these suit would allow the pilot survive the vacuum of space quite a while. After open and closing some, Corley went to one locker and was surpised and took out an old war thorn suit/armour.

"What is this?" Said Corley while taking out the old broken military armour, while doing that some old cybernetic maintenance equipment fell to the ground and one of them was fragile and broke.

"Great, now the owner is going to be pissed offm clean up you mess we got little time." Said Samuel a little annoyed and angry.

Apart from the tools the armour has clearly seen a lot of combat before. Some blood around the bullet hole was still on it. On the left shoulder pad it read G.T.I.S.O., Taylor just dropped her jaw to the floor.

"No way, that suit belongs to a museum" Said Taylor while recognising the style and design after recovering her shock.

"Care to enlighten us" Said Samuel, hurrying putting on the pilot suit he found moment before Corley took out the armour, they didn´t had much time after all.

"It belonged to the now disbanded Galactic Terran Intelligence, this armour was specifically used by their elite Spec ops team" Said Taylor with wide un blinking eyes despite being half naked in front of her squad, she drooled almost like a child while inspecting and soaking in like a sponge every detail she could see from the armour and was fascinated by seeing the blood still being there around the bullet holes after almost five decades. She wanted an replica to her birth day a while ago. Before she joined up to the expedition, this was essentially like a dream come true to see an actual real GTI spec ops armour.

"Fascinating, now put it back or we are going to get late escorting the Elysium transport" Said Samuel, while reminding the squad but rally sounded interested, in the end he prioritised the mission first.


	5. 4 Chapter 4- What can possibly go wrong

**Chapter 4**

 **What can possibly go wrong**

The expedition team was consisted of 20 operatives(including the 222 night wolves with three operatives), a very small number considering the size of the Elysium transport essentially everything the GTL could spare unless risking go behind schedule with the Bravo team. The egg heads and the capable army engineers from Nos Astra Company created some custom equipment and researched the broken containment unit and computer systems in order to understand and use some of the alien tec.

In order to succeed in the mission the extraction team brought a heavy fusion reactor, and a custom made cable built to be compatible with the containment unit assuming the other one they were tasked to acquire used the same design. The cable was supposed to supply power to the containment unit (with element X in it) so they could extract it to the eggheads. The extraction team was composed of 6 engineer, 1 scientist and 9 shock troopers.

From GTL Solace perspective the wreckages looked like they were located tightly close to each other but up close was a different story. The wrecks was scattered about a 1- 6 km apart depending on the direction, by the sheer amount it seemed like a major battle took place here. Strangely most of the ship in the wreckage when by computer simulations at Solace where put together didn´t became bigger than a corvette about 800m long (corvettes in freespace universe are bigger and longer then the cruisers).

The 222 has the state of the art scanning equipment, it didn't took long for them to find a wreck with a containment unit containing element X. However the distance in order reach the wreck was long. Once they scanned the commanding officer of the extraction team called the 222.

"222, report" Said Sarge.

"We found what we are looking for but we should reach our target about 2 hours with the Elysium speed." Said Corley in a depressing voice.

"Roger, how big is the derelict?"

"The derelict seems somewhat intact however seems to be slightly bigger then our corvette class frigates, according to the scanner it should be about 960m by length." Said Corley (it's a dreadnought class ship in mass effect universe, for the record the GTD Raynor should be about 3km in lenght)

"By the way... Bogdova has asked me to make a detailed mission report including our peoples mental state, I bet you guys has heard what happened in GTC Duke"

"We saw not just heard... the video footage in the fleet-net was disturbing, it wasn´t pretty I give you that" Said Taylor

"Then you understand my situation, I would really appreciate the 222 to tap in on our Helmet cams in order to help me deliver a more detailed report along with video footage once this mission is finished." Said Sarge

"Roger" Said Samuel

 **In the end they reached their destination, and entered the ship.**

The helmets the operatives where using has enhanced reality functions, it essentially helped the crew to see in the dark and identify each other despite wearing full EVA suit with covering mask, and other vital functions like displaying the outside pressure, temp and equipment to analyse the air(if there is any) outside the suit. Altus only the engineers had helmet cam. That allowed the 222 to follow their progress.

The Shock Troopers had mainly black and red features on their EVA suit/armour (standard for shock troopers), the scientist was wearing a Med/support officer armour, while the engineers where wearing duller armour designed for practicality not for look. All the EVA suit of the GTVA have "magnetic lock" in their boots that allowed them to walk in non gravity or more accurately in near non gravity environment.

2 soldiers was left to guard the entrance of the transport while the rest of the operatives entered the wreck, the alien ship has clearly seen better days, it looked dark, cold, while dust and ice particles was hovering around the room along with misc item like tools and blown off wall panels.

"Sarge, I really want to return to Solace, this place give me the creeps, and walking in non-gravity environment for the first time in a place like this just rub me the wrong way." Said a rookie engineer while effortlessly pushing away a metal panel in front of him and illuminating the dark room with his flashlight.

"Then lets finish this dam mission faster so that we can leave, I don´t like this anymore the you do. I can barely wait to get some RNR promised by Bogdova after this mission. She is really riding the security personnel and Nos Astra hard son" Said a 57 year old male soldier former shock trooper, now high-ranking security guard.

"(chuckle) No shit, we were forced to do this mission while the rest of Nos Astra and the crews are celebrating their hard work and watching the shuttles launch bravo team to land on Per Volantis." said another engineer that was carrying effortlessly a fridge sized fusion reactor in the zero G environment.

"This mission can take up to a day in worse cases, especially if the cable end up not being compatible." Said another engineer carrying hull sealing wax that was part of squad 2.

"Well someone got to do this, if not us someone else would have to experience this shitty day" Said Sarge.

"Alright then, assuming the 222 scanning equipment didn't fuck up this sealed door is the first of many doors we have to cut thru in order to get to the containment unit. However more doors will block our path." Said Sarge while waving his hand over to the three engineers with fusion torches. "Let's cut throe smoothly".

"Hey rookie(engineer), did you bring the reconnaissance drones, I asked?" Said Sarge.

"Yes Sarge, but why did you want to bring it? Since we already have a map of this wreck?" Said the rookie.

"It feels safer to map out this ship in detail there might be something the 222 scanners have missed, and I don´t trust on new barely field tested experimental technology that these fighters are using. On top of it I don't like taking risk that can potentially endanger the mission since. Since I will take the blunt force from the higher up if this screw up." "So now hand over the drones son" Said Sarge with a serious, stern and clear voice. Once we cut thru we will lunch these drones to map out the area.

 **Few minutes later**

The fusion torches did their job and the team could continue, Sarge Pushed the com unit on his right side of the helmet.

"Alright, 222, I want you to relay the scanning data you gathered and send it to all the operatives. Along with data of the drones we should be able to make a more accurate map of the wreck.

"Roger" said Taylor

"Ok, Squad 2, I want you to use the hull sealing wax and seal up any leaks and lock down the sections of the wreck that can potentially compromise the life support." said Sarge while lunching fast hovering drones to map out the ship and relaying the data to all the operatives.

Squad 3 consist of two soldiers, one engineer and a scientist who are familiar/experienced with the aliens computer systems (they worked on the bow engine project and have a basic understanding of the Xeno computer systems.)

"Squad 3 I want to have life support back I doesn´t have to remind you that our air supply is limited to a few hours, readings have shown that this alien species breathe similar air to our own. The suit air filters take care of the potential air contamination once life support is back" Said Sarge

Squad three scientist nodded and made his way long with the other to the dec of the ship they assumed had the controls to do their assigned task.

There was only 4 operatives assigned to squad 1, it consisted of Sarge, the Rookie engineer, Adam(engineer with the fusion reactor). And second in command Narobi Strechkova(shock trooper).

Shortly after they reached another door.

"Same procedure, Narobi help rookie to cut throe." Said Sarge

"Roger"

 **20 min later**

 **Squad 3**

"Interesting, feels like gravity is back along with the power" said the engineer to the scientist.

"You where supposed to initialize the life supp.." a loud scream could be heard in the coms. When they somehow turned on the gravity on the ship other ship/wreck system went online, Red warning lights could be seen along with some flickering lights in the ship.

"What was that?" Said the storm trooper while he was trying to reach Sarge

 **Meanwhile ( Sarge)**

"Shit! Aaargh what the fuck %#"#!" Screamed Private engineer Adam, the heavy fusion reactor fell on his left legs, bones clearly snapped considering the angle the leg was bended to.

Narobi was a very capable Major, she took out the med kit and used the in suit needle to inject the suffering engineer with morphine to dull down the pain but in the end it was unnecessary, he passed out. The corridor where they were didn´t had atmosphere so the medical treatment was limited.

"What is his status" Said Sarge.

"He passed out, but should be fine, permission to take engineer Adam back to Elyseum transport" Said Narobi while the rookie engineer and Narobi tried to move the heavy fusion reactor. Sarge held up is hand in front Narobi while receving a call from Squad 3.

"What happened Sarge we head screams" Said the trooper

"A minor accident, gravity is back and the fusion reactor fell on Adam, We got the situation under control" He switched the com back to Narobi.

"Granted, you are the highest ranking soldier when it comes to medical area, hone the doctor and patient confidentiality and take him to the med bay, stay with him. That an order"

Narobi just nodded and brought him up to her shoulders and walked back to the transport. This was quite easy to achieve since her EVA suit was equipped with small frame EXO skeleton, however captain Bogdova prioritized these addition to the EVA suit to the ground based Bravo team lead by Kunieda and her partner Mr Lundson. She has barely started to apply these skeletons to the other Eva suits she had available in the fleet. Apparently Narobi had to call in special favour in order to get one.

This reminded 222 night wolfs of a incident that they heard when they came to GTL Solace mess to eat before hitting the bunk yesterday.

When gossip spread like wild fire about a sexual favour, Narobi didn´t took it well, in the mess she went to the table with the engineer who gave her the exo sceleton. He made jokingly remarks to her... her face flinched a little and burning eyes of rage, then she just took his hair and shoved his head it to the table really hard. The engineer from Nos Astra company ended up in med bay for concussion and broken nose.

It was like watching a movie for the 222 night wolfs despite they knew everything they saw was the real deal.

"That got to hurt, getting the bones crushed like that?" Said Taylor while looking thru the shocked rookies head cam

"Yeah, looks like Sarge failed to avoid any incident" said Corley

"By the way isn´t the major the one people mentioned back at GTL Solace Dinner?" Taylor

"I bet it is her, she is a real charmer that one isn´t she" Said Corley sarcastically with a flirting tone in the comm.

"Seriously... Just don´t get any funny ideas, an incident like that and Al´faddir will hang you by the balls" remarked Taylor.

"Owch, Taylor... Do you always need to be graphical each time you comment on something, I might just fall for you if you keep this up." Said Corley in a flattery and flirty voice.

"Hmm, dont get a head of yourself kiddo, im older then you" Said Taylor cynicaly

"Really?"(corley)

"Alright cut it off, both of you, make sure you guys are recording this "

"Yes but I have difficulties to see thru squad 3 engineer cam, but I am still recording everything"

"Same here, I can´t see what squad 3 is up to. Might me a malfunction"

 **Meanwhile back to the wreck**

Narobi was carrying Adam back to the Elysium transport, she flinched and wanted to shove a boot in Bogdovas ass. Narobi was cut off from everything, she didn't sign up to do this, especially not be forced to work for the GTVA. Matter in fact she was a spy from the collected scratched ashes of GTI( Galactic Terran intelligence) back during the early formation of GTVA. Shit she screamed internally, really not knowing what to do, except join the GTVA in the name of survival.

She eventually reached the Elysium transport but was surprised to find no one to greet her, so Narobi entered the air lock, closed the door, restored atmosphere and entered the decontamination and eradication procedure, before entering the ship.

The Elysium transport was a very versatile craft many variants thru out the decades have been built, using same basic design. These ship was used to everything from transporting to boarding crafty for pirates. So as a standard these kind of ship was equipped with little of everything, a small work shop, med bay, armoury and huge storage space and the list goes on and on.

She decided to make her way to the med bay and use the coms to contact the missing soldiers, so she tapped her right side of the helmet.

"Desert snake, Saw! Report" Said Narobi(...) Static was her answer and made her feel really uneasy. Then she noticed that the static was from her inbuilt quantum entanglement com device, meant to contact her superior. It was not perfect since it had to used Morse code to communicate in order to shrink it´s size. Unfortunate for her superior was forced to cryo sleep, so Narobi ended up being on her own, Narobi switched to her standard GTVA com.

"Saw!, DS are you there? Report" She later noticed the com was disabled, the way the static sounded was disturbing since it resonated almost the same way a GTI jammer would do.

Narobi neck hair rose when she thought more about it. While taking off her helmet hand hung it to the side of her utility belt, she could suddenly clearly hear distant voice along the badly lit corridors, it was Laughter and miscellaneous activity in the workshop. If she remembered correctly it should be close to the med bay. So she went there to investigate.

"What the fuck are you guys doing, I shouldn´t need to remind you guys of the penalty of disobeying orders and abandoning your assigned post. Why aren´t you guys guarding the entrance." Said Narobi while having the unconscious engineer over her shoulder.

"Major... our comms started to give up the ghost, so we went here to figure out what went wrong, by the way what happened to the engineer." Said Desert snake intrigued while fiddling with his helmet com with analysing equipment.

"I can give you privacy if you are about to do what I think you will do" Said Saw jokingly.

"Give me a break, you are going to regret that. Anyway my com unit doesn't work neither." Said Narobi while putting the unconscious engineer to the floor.

"Hmm interesting, try out Adams(the unconscious engineer com unit it might work" Said DS

Narobi took off Adams helmet fiddling it with a optimistic expression that later turned with a hint of despair and tried to collect herself.

"Im not an good cold reader but I can tell you might know what behind this." Said DS

"Well I am no expert, but crew wide disruption of the coms only suggest there is something jamming us. We should easily find the source by triangulating it´s location." Said Narobi.

"Wait are you saying there is something or someone out there who is doing this to us?" Said Saw a little bit worried.

"Look, let's focus on getting the coms back online, and speculate later." Replied Narobi

"Well the easiest way to do that is to strategically place out detection and scanning gear and a good gridded map of the wrecked ship and Elysium transport. There should be some in the Cargo hold 24 at dec three." Said Saw while making his way out of the room.

"Wait why not just contact the 222 escort, surely these fighter craft have the equipment needed to triangulate the location" Said Narobi.

"Yeah smart thinking, Why not use the coms to contact the 222 to find the jammer location that jam the coms. Why haven´t I thought about it before" Said Saw

"(Shrugging barely), I will address to that attitude sooner then later… look basically we only need a window, helmet flashlight and use Morse code,"

"Wait, major are you saying you can use Morse code? On top it all do you think these pilot of 222 can understand it" said Desert snake.

"Well it is worth a shot, I rather try that first then go around and place the heavy detection/scanning equipment around the ship and the wreck now that gravity is back online"

"You got the EXO suit right" said Saw with the annoying tone.

"Ok that it… Saw! Take Adam to the med bay, let the medical VI treat him and stay with him during the rest of the mission" that an order"

"Hmm it really sucks being you right now, I guess you know the penalty for disobeying a superior officer" Said Desert snake amused.

"Ahh, just shut up" Said Saw while reluctantly obliging to the orders.

"Now then, as far as I know the Elysium transport isn´t famous for having fully exposed and fancy observations dec, unless you want to spin the wreck with the transport or detach from the wreck ship to face the fighters. Witch as I might add is breach from 34 protocols If I remember correctly.

"Yeah I already figured that out, I'm going to try detach us from the wreck and take care of the fallout later. You know how to pilot the transport right? " Said Narobi while making her way to the bridge , DS froze a bit knowing that he was going to be a part of this, but decided to follow shortly thereafter.

"Yes, my father thought me when I was a kid at Nos Vermius Prime, he piloted one of these things after the Capella incident, supplying food and water to the refugees that survived the Shivan triggered supernova" Said DS while checking the safety and turned off his Pulse rifle.

"Sounds like an person I would like to meet, bet he got interesting stories to tell" Said Narobi while pushing the red button to a cargo elevator.

There was no holographic fancy tec in the repurposed Elysium transport, if Narobi remembered correctly this ship should have been built before holo -tec became standard in the GTVA .

"He is dead and before that lived in Nos Vermus Prime, it's a mining colony built in an asteroid at the edge of GTVA space. So to be able to get by there you got at least learn how to pilot an Elysium transport to even get a decent job. I'm being generous at that detail. " Said DS while taking the lead and trying to open the bridge sliding doors that seemed to refuse to open.

"Hmm, we should oil the door in order to slide mechanism work more smoothly" Said Narobi while giving a hand and the door and with the power from EXO skeleton the door was easily forced open.

"What is his name anyway?" Said Narobi intrigued

"Josh Smith, I found out his real name after he died, In his testament that was only allowed to be read by me, in the end he wrote that he was sorry for not letting me know things. But that I deserved to know, I was shocked to find out who he really was" Said DS while sitting on the main piloting seat and disengage the five docking clams.

"And we are off, by the way would you mind if you told me his real name? " said Strechkova while taking off Fry pin and after a bit of humming thru the control panel she found the button to turn on and off the exterior lights in front the transport.

"You will eventually find out anyway once you look at my profile, by the way when I told Saw about it he decided to figure it out on his own it essentially took 2 weeks, are you ready to use the flashlight?."

"I just came up with a better idea, we won´t need it we might as well use the Elysium external light, got to be more noticeable" Said Narobi, all thus she was intrigued about DS past suddenly she was reminded that she actually spoke to the enemy.

"Yeah good idea, I got to admit that you behaviour is not following the traditional cut and dry shock trooper protocol, just make sure Sarge won't find you in this state." Said DS, he could see there was some conflict with Narobi simply not knowing how to respond.

 **DS turned the ship**

 **Meanwhile back to the wreck (Sarge)  
**

The understaffed squad 4 was now only Sarge and the rookie engineer helping each other to drag the heavy reactor shortly after Narobi left, and the rookie engineer was starting to panick.

"It seems that the reactor is undamaged from the drop, Guess it could have been worse son" Said Sarge

"Sarge, I don´t like this at all, I want to return to Solace and please stop calling me son, other people might get the wrong idea"

"I don´t like this anymore then you do, and stop being a cry baby, from now on you're going to be called the kid"

"Hey, I got a real name, it should be in the heads-up display. Use it"

"Look, I changed your call sign to the kid, and I won't change it until you can be tossed like a rag doll like all of us without complaining. If you do that then I will consider changing it and call you whatever you like."

"That is not fair"

"Life is not fair kid….." Said Sarge when suddenly he could only hear static, he found himself unable to communicate with Kid.

The engineer clearly panicked and dropped his end of the reactor, while Sarge carefully putted it down on his end.

"Fuck, anybody respond!" Said Sarge while fiddling with his com unit, he seemed to be able to receive the coms from others but the reception was corrupted an no sensible word could be recognised out of the static.

"Damm it" Said Sarge(monolog) while he was trying to calm the kid down.

After some lengthy improvised sign language Sarge explained that they should find the others and regroup at the transport. Kid followed Sarge like a sheep following the shepherd.

They eventually reached the environment control room where Squad 3 was supposed to be according to the last updated map location. The location updates worked by triangulating the operative's location when they communicate with one or the other. When the soldier called Sarge other received the call "without hearing the content and by drawing a line from the direction of the call it was possible to triangulate the location. This was done by an installed software in the suit.

A horrifying sight was seen, when they entered the room fresh blood everywhere. There was clear sign of firefight in the room, apart from the scientist corpse no other from squad 3 could be found. And there seemed only be one entrance in to the room.

"What happened here" (monolog) Sarge Suddenly felt his warrior instinct and gut feeling telling him to leave immediately, he had a really bad feeling about this.

He almost panicked but his Soldier training kicked in, and it fought back so in the end after barely a second later he could collect himself. Sarge immediately stopped Kid from entering the room, took his hand and ran away from the place and regroup at the transport. While running back Sarge and Kid could feel vibrations from the floor something or someone was following them and it was big by the feel of it…

Meanwhile Squad 2

Squad 2 was the biggest one in this mission composed of 7 operatives (squad 1 and 3 where 4 along with 2 at the guard team at the transport)

Even the soldiers aided the engineers to seal up the potential atmospheric leakage with hull sealing wax. By far it was only a temporary solution to restore life support along the corridor between the transport and the containment unit. One shock soldier was very uncomfortable to say the least, the very thought of atmosphere being held inside a thin foiled patched up ship and nothing more then empty black, hostile space outside was enough to make his neck hair rise. It became worse when the com stopped working properly.

 **Well what do you guys think, This is by far the longest chapter I have done yet(that is published) I really putted a lot of effort making this chapter interesting and functional. I would love to have review. I can´t wait to see what I can come up with in the future, and I really hope that I can keep up with the high standard I implemented on this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5- In Space, no one can hear you

**Chapter 5**

 **In space, no one can hear you scream**

A pair from squad 2 composed a of a shock trooper and an engineer, were making their way to the dormitories, at least that is what was assumed according to the scanning from the 222.

It was located a Dec below the broken port observation Dec where they entered the derelict along with the other squads. However the way to enter the dormitories was blocked by a refrigerator sized like alien equipment along with other miscellaneous items.

"Seems someone tried to prevent people from exiting the dormitories, I wonder what would cause the alien crew to do this." Said Victor Chase (shock trooper)

"Any ways, our probes have made some progress it is quite interesting, however most of them has been rendered useless now that gravity is back online on some part of the ship." Said the engineer Vargas, while fiddling with the map in his heads up display.

"Then I assume our probes haven´t seen what on the other side of this door" Replied Victor while lifting his rifle and leaning it to his shoulder.

"Altus im an engineer I have always been interested in aliens, I wonder what kind of personal belongings we can find in there, just finding something will tell us much about them." Said the Vargas while pushing aside the fridge/vending machine looking thing. Victor helped with his other hand moving other things blocking the way.

 **After a few moments**

Once the blockade was cleared, Vargas went straight to reroute some power in order to open the door. Once the door opened air flowed out and a very disturbing sight greeted them. The entire dormitories was filled with symbols, walls floor even the roof. What made more disturbing was the fact that the symbols was similar to the one in the GTC Duke, only that the blood seemed dark blue, bordering purple along with two corpses near the wall. However Vargas didn´t seem affected by the scene apart from slowly approaching the corpses near the wall and stretching out his left hand.

"Emm, are you alright?" said Vargas while approaching one of the corpses.

"Hey... Vargas, are you alright we are the only ones here" Said Victor while taping his hand to his shoulder, what he saw where corpses, why did Vargas ask something like that thought Victor?.

Well Victor assumed these two as corpses at first but then they started to move.

"Aren´t the alien supposed to be dead!" Said Victor while raising his rifle and shoot a warning shoot.

"What are you doing? They are afraid, we got to get them back to Solace!" Victor shrugged Vargas off and raised his rifle. "Stop it, we got to help them" said Vargas while turning against Victor and trying to take away the rifle.

"What is wrong with you!, behind you.. watch out!" replied Victor when he suddenly couldn't get in touch with Vargas only back ground burst and static, moments later the two necromorph charged.

The first necromorph looked rotten scaly with one the razor sharp arms, Victor didn´t exactly know what to do. However he successfully wrestled and pushed away Vargas. Knocked him off unintentionally towards the embrace of the first necromorph and made both to fall to the ground.

Victor aimed for the head and blew off the second attacking necromorph, He felt for a moment relief, but it was short lived, it charged forth like a headless chicken. It didn´t took long for the headless creature to enter melee range with Victor.

Victor kept firing and narrowly avoided the razor sharp blades from hitting him by strafing to the right and stunned the enemy by stamping the back of the knee, he just kept firing all over the necromorph body until the mag was depleted, he reloaded quickly. It stopped to move, by simply stiffening the flesh with plasma burns.

 **Meanwhile (Vargas)**

A flush of pain rushed to his mind, time slowed down when Vargas felt a razor sharp blade pierce his armour. Suddenly the female human he was attempting to help turned in to an abomination, he was probably hallucinating. Vargas panicked and held firmly the blade that stabbed him with his arm. Shortly thereafter he took out the plasma torch from his utility belt and attempted burned off the arm of the necromorph.

Vargas was in a frenzy state and successfully cut thru the arm and rolled away from the alien, just some moments later after Victor recovered from the shock he unleashed a hail of bullets to finish the blade less necromorph off.

 **Meanwhile (222.)**

"What is the Elyseum shuttle doing?" Said Corely while sounding a little bit stumped

"What the fuck, abort mission I saw an alien attack one of our operatives and did you guys see the symbols in that room?" Said Taylor while looking thru Vargas head cam.

"What are we going to do?" Replied Corley worryingly

"Don't know but I'm going to run a diagnostic on the transport, Corley, get in touch with Sarge and get a status report." Said Samuel while trying to remain composed.

"Affirmative give me a sec…. WTF… emm.., Bei, I can´t get in touch with Sarge or any of the extraction team for that matter." Said Corley

"Samuel I can´t reach Sarge, by the way what does the custom installed red light next to the control panel means?" Said Taylor

A sudden realization dawned Samuel, he was shortly briefed about a new revolutionising software in the new aurora fighter craft. It was supposed to help communication between pilots despite being disrupted by jamming equipment. The red light essentially meant that the aurora fighters where running a restoration software automatically in order to make sense of the disrupted communication between the pilots.

The Elyseum transport front faced Bei while the light where playing a sequence that Bei recognized as SOS.

The computer in the aurora fighters are very versatile to handle a variety of task, he turned on the morse code software to make sense of the SOS.

Slowly but surely text started to appear on the screen

 **SOS SOS COM DISRUP, TRIANGLE LOC SOS SOS (and keepth repeating)**

Samuel was impressed and partially amused, he knew the Elyseum didn´t had the software for send morse code based messages, it meant a knowledgeable crew member was doing it.

"Cor, Taylor, spread out around the wreck and tell me where the direction of the jamming signal is coming from." Said Samuel while writing in the holo pad an answer back to the transport.

"Are you telling me taht something or someone is jamming the extraction team" Replied Corley worried

 **Meanwhile (Sarge)**

Sarge could tell they would not make it unless he dumped the slow moving Kid after all he carried most equipment. They were running thru a corridor with a lot of doors, he quickly choose one that seemed functional, opened a door to an unknown part of the ship he threw in the kid along with his the rifle. He closed the door and dropped his utility belt with ammo and other equipment while running away from the huge necromorph.

What he had left was his pistol, knife and some grenades. He turned around to see if the creature was still following him. It wasn´t, probably turned his attention to the Kid.

"No way, over here your asshole!" screamed Sarge, while raising his pistol and firing the huge hulking creature depleting the mag , he knew the creature would not hear him but still felt partially satisfying watching it bleed, since that meant it could be killed.

He knew the only way to make it, and that was to regroup with squad 2, hopefully they would have enough firepower to take down whatever he just pissed off, the creature looked like it was roaring and then charged towards Sarge. Sarge felt bad about partially leaving the Kid when he started to run away again, he knew the Kid would not dare to wander alone in the wreck aimlessly. That he would probably use the map and return to the Elyseum transport and warn of the danger to Narobi, she would know what to do.

Well that was the plan he came up with in the heat of the moment, he was now just hoping that his reckless move would pay off. Since he ahs heard whle he was a kid that the victory would always favour the bold, he could however honestly remember in what context he heard it from.

After a few moments later his legs started to give in, while running. Sarge cursed for not have been given his exo suit yet, he looked in the heads up display for the last location of squad 2, he assumed he was running the right way, however it turns out he clearly didn´t. He has to go back and turn to the left.

"Well this is it… im fucked thought Sarge, he staretd to think back to his sister…. Im sorry that I won´t meet you big sis" thought Sarge monologicaly while a tear feel down his cheek behind his helmet, a feeling of sorrow gripped him, he has been told he had a sister that lived the Jovian moon of Europa before the Lucifer cataclysm that happened 50 years ago. He was only 7 years old at that time. The only reason he signed up was to reunite with her and he was about to throw it all away.

After mentally preparing himself, Sarge turned around to face the creature, he would not give in without a fight and quickly thought out a plan with his knife. The creature was an abomination with 800 pound of flesh (about 370 kilos) with two massive arms. There was a trail of dark blue blood behind the creature, no doubt it was inflicted by squad 3. The the end of the arms where red blood covering the fist. Sarge tried to supress his thoughtabout squad 3 final moments.

 **Meanwhile (Kid)**

Kid was afraid and he didn't know what to believe or do, was he abandoned? No that could not be true, Sarge would never do that, since he gave him his rifle. He was probably trying to save him.

Slowly rose Kid from the floor, the room was dark he had only his helmet flashlight. He looked around to see if he was in any immediate danger. Turns out the room seemed to be a storage or armoury area, there were some unknown rifles hanging on the wall along with metal crates with different kind of alien equipment. This made the place a area of interest so he marked the location in his heads up display, which he was told to do during the briefing Sarge gave him before the mission began.

He picked up the rifle given to him and stood next to the door and took a big breath... pressed the button on the middle of the door and awful atmosphere greeted him. A trail of dark blue blood along with circles of red blood on both sides of the long blue blood trail. Rookie assumed that squad 3 inflicted these wounds before being KIA.

Along the blood trail Kid could see some more equipment dropped for him, he recalled that among the last thing Sarge told him he should be able to be thrown like a rag doll and not complaining.

He has never been holding a rifle before, except in the shooting game simulations but this was the real deal. However it seems Sarge attempted to save him, His breathing became more intense while slowly picking up the equipment dropped for him.

After partially recovering from the shock, he started to follow the blood trail, he felt like he should at least attempt to return the favour.

 **Meanwhile Squad 2 (pair)**

Vargas pain started to decrease, however he still screamed while coughing up blood and desperately trying to stop his own blood pour out of his shoulder. The blade from the necromorph was still in him and stabbed down vertically, no exit wound. The attack narrowly missed his left lung but by the feel of it, he could tell that several of his ribs was broken along with his left collarbone.

Victor picked up the plasma torch that Vargas dropped after the attack, he knew only one way to help considering the limited treatment he could do in a vacuum and Vargas would probably not like it.

He he placed himself on Vargas stomach and sat down and pressing his chest down with left arm, while holding the plasma torch in front of Vargas helmet with his right arm. While panicking Vargas saw the torch and what felt like an eternity it slowly dawned to him what Victor was about to do.

"No waay…, no... I dare you, you won't do it! I swear you wont!, Don´t do it, please no, no please... oh my god noo!" screamed vargas while the latter he started to sob and cry and desperately attempting to push Victor away with his right arm.

Victor kept him down and started to seal the wound with the torch and quickly placing the hull sealing wax. Amen to the fact he would not be able to hear him scream.

During the procedure he saw Vargas right arm flopping like a fish against him and desperately trying to stop him while Vargas head was moving side to side expressing a never ending NO, but suddenly he stopped to move, probably passed out. At least that was what Victor was hoping for.

 **Meanwhile (Sarge)**

The hulking Necromorph mindlessly charged forward, confident to win the fight with brute strength, if the necromorph could be surpised it would probably be since it saw a humanoid creature charging forward to with a knife along with two balls attached behind the knife.

Turns out that Sarge attached some grenades behind his utility knife, the plan was reckless but simple, stab the creature and let the grenades to do the work, the question is if he would be able to distance himself from the creature after all he was exhausted by running.

While charging forward Sarge could see his life flashing through his mind and sad moments, the feeling of despair, fear, anxiety, and loneliness all washed away by the heat of the moment, he had made peace with himself and accepting his possible unfortunate end.

The necromorph slowed down, raised it´s left arm and knocked away Sarge with brute force, he flew across the corridor like a ragdoll and crashed into the left wall panel denting it and it fell off with the impact.

It was about to charge forward and crush him with the right arm. Suddenly a burst of bullet flew hitted the necromorph back and stopping it in the middle of it ´s track. The necromorph turned it´s attention to the direction of the bullets.

"Your mother fucker Im going to kill you!" Screamed Kid while he raised the rifle again kept firing until the entire magazine was depleted. However he later found out that reloading the rifle was a lot harder then he thought he panicked while fiddling with the rifle and slowly backing off and seeing the creature charging forward towards him.

 **Meanwhile (Sarge perspective)**

Sarge coughed up blood, he turned his field of view to the necromorph expecting to be killed right off the bat, but he saw a stream of bullet tearing through the flesh of the necromorph. "Kid?"... "What the fuck are you doing here" he thought.

In deed it was kid who shoot..."You damm you, bastard, you were supposed to return to...!(chough more blood)"screamed Sarge while forcing himself up and saw the steam of bullet stop. He forced himself up despite the pain and charged forward with the knife and plunged it deep in to the right upper arm of the necromorph shoulder while it turned it attention to the Kid.

The necromorph knocked off Sarge again and threw him along the length of the corridor while charging Kid at the other end and being hit by more bullets.

Sarge entire body was screaming with pain, every move and breath felt like his last one probably got his lung punctured. He smiled bitterly with bloodied teeth and partially laughing while taking forth the remote detonator from his utility belt. And forced himself to say "Sayonara mother fucker" and pushed the button.

Moments later huge chunk of the creatures right upper torso was blow off along with the arm while the dark blue blood splatter reached Kid while the rest of the dead meat fell to the cold floor, Kid freaked out while falling to the ground and dropping the rifle in front of him. Despite this he quickly recovered and went straight to evaluate Sarges wounds, he could tell by look of dried blood the helmet glass that his condition was critical. He was still moving thus.

Kid took his arm and forced him up along side him and went straight back to the transport, he needed to place Sarge in the med bay and fast.

 **Meanwhile (with the rest of squad two)**

The rest of Squad 2 was working in the corridors when the extraction team lost the coms. The coordination to achieve their assigned task was near impossible when they were working, some of the operatives started panic, However there are protocols to these situations.

 **"In the event of communication blackout the operatives has to regroup in to a safe area in order to coordinate and restore or establish an alternative working information sharing system…"**

That was at least the beginning of the protocol what Sarah Parker could remember, she felt surprisingly calm despite the situation. But the same could not be said to her fellow squad mates. They were all trying to communicate with each other things went from bad to worse when they saw Victor dragging Vargas back to them. and using hand signal of regrouping back to the transport. Everyone realized the mission was fucked and aborted.

They did what only made sense, in other word return to the transport and re-evaluate their situation. Sarah Parker went to Victor and helped him carry Vargas back while making her way to the transport, the other shortly followed.

 **Wow this is by far an interesting chapter, I hope I kept the expectations high, This is also among my first written fighting scenes I ever done so, I doesn´t know what to think about it, but I really look forward for more reviews**

 **Please, reviews are very appriciated, you guys can even log in with face book, was anything lacking?, was the phacing good?, longer chapters?**


End file.
